Runic Echoes
* is gold efficient, without Echo. * Due to being an Enchantment, for this calculation it should be considered that this item is combined with either or .}} Possible Upgrade for }} Skirmisher's Sabre (Runic Echoes) item.png|Skirmisher's Sabre Stalker's Blade (Runic Echoes) item.png|Stalker's Blade Similar Items }} Notes * replaces that itself replaced the enchantment. * same as will trigger on any source of damage which triggers spell effects, regardless of the type of damage * Each spell cast will generate 10 charge. ** Toggled abilities do not count as spell casts, such as , , / , and . * Moving by any means provides 5 charges for every 100 in-game units (approximately 1 Teemo diameter) traveled. This includes walking, using dash or blink abilities like or , or casting or being pulled or knocked back. * The damage dealt by Runic Echoes will apply spell effects from items as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 20% slow. * Note that Runic Echoes does not affect the classification of the triggering ability - a single-target ability, such as , is still treated a single-target ability for applying its own spell effects. * Runic Echoes will not apply champion-specific spell effects, such as , nor duplicate the effects of a champion ability (e.g. will not blind all enemies hit and will not generate AP for every enemy hit). * With large scale AoE effects, the item will pick a main target based on the pick order. * Basic attacks under the following conditions will trigger Runic Echoes's damage, as they are considered spells that cause ability damage: ** (meeps) ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (activation effect) and (persistent effect) Icons Tracker's Knife (Runic Echoes) item.png|Tracker's Knife (Removed) Patch History from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V8.16 * Added as possible enchant upgrade for . ;V8.11 * + + = . ** + = . * Ability power increased to 80 from 60. ;V8.10 * + = . ** + + = . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Now grants 300 mana. * +7% movement speed. ;V8.4 * Can no longer build from , due to the item being removed from the game. ;V8.2 * Echo large monster hit mana restoration increased to from . ;V7.13 * Missing mana restored reduced to from . ;V6.6 * Echo base damage reduced to 60 from 80. ;V6.4 * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 10%. ;V6.1 Added * Replaces . * Tier 2 jungle item + + + = ** Tier 2 jungle item can either be , , or . * +60 ability power, +10% movement speed. * : Moving and casting generates charges, up to 100. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend all charges to deal 80 bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target nearby enemies, prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability and champions over minions. * deals }} damage to large monsters. Hitting a large monster with this effect will restore . }} References de:Runenecho pl:Runiczne Echa ru:Рунное эхо Category:Ability power items Category:Jungle enchantments Category:Movement items Category:Cooldown reduction items